The present invention generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to nanowire field-effect-transistors.
Nanowire field-effect-transistor (FET) devices include a nanowire arranged on a substrate. A gate stack is arranged conformally on a channel region of the nanowire. Source and drain regions of the nanowire extend outwardly from the channel region.
As the size of semiconductor devices decreases, it has become desirable to increase the density of the arrangement of FET devices on a substrate.